Explaining PMS
by devil-angelsv
Summary: Doumyoji Tsukasa one day wakes up to find his girlfriend Makino Tsukushi, in a weird mood, of hyperactive mood swings, requesting the weirdest things and excruciating stomachaches. What he doesn't know, is Makino suffers from the dreaded girl disease, PMS
1. Chapter 1: Condoms?

Explaining PMS…

One day Domyouji Tsukasa wakes up to find his girlfriend Makino Tsukushi, in a weird mood, of hyperactive mood swings, requesting the weirdest things and excruciating stomachaches. What he doesn't know, is Makino suffers from the dreaded girl disease, PMS…

Chapter 1: Condoms!?

**Doumyoji Mansion**

"Sojiro! Akira! You f**king bastards!"

Tsukasa's voice bellowed so loudly, the mansion shook against his verbal eruptions.

Akira & Sojiro cowered in the corner as the angry dragon himself towered over them. They shook with fear and well…  
laughter, much to Tsukasa's dislike.

"Tsukasa, why are you taking this so seriously? It was a joke!" Sojiro gasped trying to breathe.

"So you think filling my room wi-with…CONDOMS is a funny joke?! And what's twice as humiliating is that stupid delivery boy is downstairs with 20 BOXES OF DUO CONDOMS signed under MY name!" Tsukasa yelled spraying spit on their faces.

"Chill Tsukasa, it was pretty funny! The look on your face when you woke up with soooo many condoms stuffed in your bed! Besides, these condoms are flavoured, and they glow in the dark! Even your favourite fruit, watermelon flavour is included! You should be grateful for the service we've provided you!" replied Akira wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Tsukasa's veins throbbed up and down, coming close to eruption.

Sojiro sniggered with laughter until he started to shake uncontrollably.

"At least you'll have a years supply of condoms for all the _games_ you play with Tsukushi… actually, it's not like you've done anything at all eh!"

Sojiro laughed playfully nudging Akira and grabbing him for support. Akira wheezed from laughing so much as he wiped the tears that had dropped from his eyes.

The vein in Tsukasa had finished the last of its throbbing and had finally succumbed to the inevitable...

BOOM!

The cracked paint on the punctured wall rained down. There was no question what Tsukasa had done. Obviously when you get a Doumyouji mad they are compelled to resort in acts of bloodshed and brutality.

Groans and moans could be heard below Tsukasa. He glared down at the two fallen bodies.

Akira and Sojiro massaged their artistic lumps of blue and black that had now formed on their handsome and attractive facial features.

"Tsukasa, you didn't have to take it so damn seriously! Come on you've got a girlfriend now there's no need to be embarrassed, I mean Tsukushi would be absolutely pleased.' Sojiro retorted before attempting an unpleasant high-pitched voice, 'Ahem…_Oh Tsukasa you horny beast how did you learn those skills_, she would say,' Sojiro grinned before continuing with a gruff low voice; obviously an amateur imitation of Domyouji, 'and you would reply proudly with the puff of your muscular chest…_Oh don't thank me thank my trusty sidekicks, Akira and Sojiro!_"

Tsukasa only scowled in return.

Akira smirked, "Hey if you don't want these condoms, don't let them get to waste, I could have good uses with these, especially that new minty one, the ladies I date love a horny beast such as myself."

"TAKE THEM ALL! I AM NO F**k**B******S***** LIKE YOU TWO PERVES!"

Tsukasa's continual screams thundered throughout the halls of the mansion.

Albeit very loud and forceful, his screams hadn't woken Rui from his usual stupor. Amidst both the thunderous debacle and the ever-violent tirade the dreamy-eyed, auburn-haired boy had found comfort on the Italian leather couch and drifted contentedly into slumber.

Sojiro touched his lump hesitantly and winced inwardly while doing so; it had started to bleed. He glared at Tsukasa, "Man Tsukasa, did you have hit so damn hard, I have a date with Yuuki you know! ...actually it would be good for her to see my swollen face, she could be an advantage in bed, I mean she is very sympathetic and all. She'll love to hear the story of what happened to Tsukasa this morning!"

Almost immediately, Tsukasa turned a pale shade of white, mirroring the expression of a scared child, "Absolutely not. Yuuki is Makino's best friend she's bound to tell her what happened and Makino will think I'm like you two sick perves...w-wait...w-why the hell am I worried, I'm not the one who came across that idea! You guys are, you guys are to blame!"

Sojiro and Akira snickered as they listened to Tsukasa's incessant stuttering.

"Tell you what, how about we see if Rui can give you good sex advice. After all he's more mature than us put together and he has a steady girlfriend Shizuka, it's a long shot but perhaps he can put you out of your misery." Akira winked.

Sojiro grinned and sauntered towards the couch where the auburn-haired boy lay in unperturbed slumber…

Or yet…

"RUI!"

Sojiro yelled loudly into Rui's ear. Rui hadn't stirred, murmured or even moved. Of course, nothing happened, it would take more than that to shake him from his usual stupor.

"You see that, that's what you call abnormal, didn't even move a muscle." Tsukasa folded his arms.

Frowning in thought, a light bulb immediately flashed in Sojiro's mind, "Oi! Rui, Shizuka is here, a surprise visit from Paris!" he hollered bending over the sleeping boy.

"Shizuka?! Where?" Shooting upright like a lightning bolt and hitting Sojiro square in the head in the process, Rui aimlessly looked around the room; dazed with sleep but regardless, the look of intent.

Another lump appeared on Sojiro's face and he looked far from happy.

Tsukasa sniggered evilly and pointed at the poor boy's portrait of black and blue. 'Hahahahah – nice going Van Gogh!'

"Gosh, Rui I thought you were smart enough not to believe Sojiro's words!" Akira replied examining Sojirou's face.

Rui scowled, "Wake me up from precious sleep, you guys are lame."

"Actually, Rui we woke you up with perfect...and imperative intentions. We wanted to ask you for your sex advice regarding Tsukasa. I mean look at the gorgeous condoms we've provided him, what good use can he use them for?" Sojiro asked.

Rui scratched his chin in thought, "Well, Tsukasa, think of the possibilities, I mean you and Tsukushi could play '_fun_' games, erm…  
Though I don't think you guys actually do anything at all. I mean Shizuka and I have gone farther than you guys!" Rui replied grinning.

Akira and Sojiro clicked their fingers in recognition. "That's exactly what we both said, Tsukasa just isn't daring enough!"

Tsukasa scowled and glared at them, "How the hell did you three ever become my friends, actually I don't know how you put up with me!"

Rui frowned confused, "Don't you mean _how __do I__ put up with you?_"

Akira and Sojiro snickered.

"Yeah, same thing!" Tsukasa hissed ashen- faced.

Promptly one of the maids entered Tsukasa's room. "Doumyoji-san, the delivery boy downstairs asks whether you still want those erm…  
boxes downstairs."

Tsukasa growled at his so-called-best friends and stormed out of his room, seething with rage.

"Yes,do tell that young man there that we would love to take all of those boxes. Here's the money, tell him to keep the change." Sojiro informed passing a couple of notes to the maid.

"Hai Nishikado-san."

Rui picked himself off the couch and walked towards the doorway of the room.

"Oi, Rui where you going? Akira asked.

"Home. A place where I can find some peace and get some sleep with little or no disturbance." He replied rolling his marble-grey eyes. "You guys are really retarded!"

"Great. One has stormed out and the other has gone home to sleep, I guess there's just two of us here Jiro."

"Uh-uh, you mean just you. I have a date with Yuuki, but don't worry; you have the company of the condoms. Have fun!" Sojiro grinned impishly, patting his friend before too gallivanting out the doorway.

"Some friends!" Akira mumbled.

But before he too could walk out the doorway he sniggered and stuffed a raspberry flavoured condom in Tsukasa's jocks (underwear).

* * *

**Dango Shop**

"Would you like anything else with that sir?"

It was late afternoon and Tsukushi and Yuuki were busy serving a line of customers, interested in buying the new strawberry yogurt mochi.

After the last customer left holding the final strawberry mochi and a content smile plasted on her face, Yuuki closed the front door and flipped the "open" sign to "closed".

Tsukushi sighed dejectedly in thought and rested her chin atop of the mop she was holding, a brooding look painted on her dainty face.

"What's on your mind Tsukushi, anything involving Tsukasa?" Yuuki asked Tsukushi nudging her playfully.

Tsukushi pouted, "Yuuki, do you think condoms are what makes guys feel horny? I wonder if Tsukasa and I should do it."

Yuuki blinked and dropped her broom (anime-style), "Ummm…Tsukushi, are you alright in the head? Did Susumu hit you hard this morning? Out of all people, I didn't think THE Makino Tsukushi would be thinking this abnormal."

Tsukushi had a dreamy look on her face, "Don't you think Tsukasa's the sexiest man on earth? I wonder if he's a little horny beast in bed. I love it when he's hair is straight and the way he works out that hot bod of his!"

Yuuki sweat dropped and scratched her head "are you sure you're alright Tsukushi? It's not peer pressure is it? Because if it is, it's not worth it, you're a better person than that. That day will come and it will be the most beautiful thing in the world."

Instantaneously Tsukushi expression turned into an excruciatingly painful cringe and clutched her pelvis, "Ooooowwwwww… my cramps are getting worse, Yuuki do you by any chance have any panadol?"

A lightbulb suddenly clicked in Yuuki's head, "Tsukushi, do you have your period today? No wonder why you're acting strange, you're suffering from PMS. There there, every girl suffers from this disease. Here, I have some left over in my bag from last time." Yuuki handed her the tablets.

"Thanks Yuuki, you're a real pal" Tsukushi gulped down her tablet with a glass of water."

"So Tsukushi, about you and Tsukasa having sex, are you sure you're ready for it?" Yuuki asked, "If you are ready I support you 100%!"

Tsukushi dropped her glass with a clatter, "What the hell are you on about Yuuki? Me and Tsukasa having sex!? You've gotta be kidding me! What topic got that into your head? Seriously, I wouldn't get into bed with that octopus head, never in a million years! Listen, I'm going to be lenient and pretend you didn't mention anything. I'm going to pack these leftover dango into our lunch boxes. And Yuuki, please don't EVER mention that topic to me ever again!" she cried before dashing into the store room and slamming the door.

_SLAM!_

"Boy her mood swings are very rapid in change! Doesn't even remember a thing!" Yuuki went dot eyed.

* * *

***NB** - Makino's PMS isn't like ur average PMS, it is very rapid and she doesn't remember a thing after that

****NB** - Like all previous chapters, we were unhappy how we originally posted the chapter, finding errors in all places, bad grammar, poor expression etc. It didn't do us any justice as College students so we made subtle changes.

Please READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Restricted Desires?

**Explaining PMS**

One day Domyouji Tsukasa wakes up to find his girlfriend Makino Tsukushi, in a weird mood, of hyperactive mood swings, requesting the weirdest things and excruciating stomach aches. What he doesn't know, is Makino suffers from the dreaded girl disease, PMS…

Thankyou to all Reviewers!

***NB** – For those who may not have noticed – we re-read the chapter and realised it was so horrendously edited before we posted it up...and since we were mere high school students in the midst of writing this, we've improved greatly on how to story-write and express things now (lol delay much – we're college students now) – so yea a few minor changes have been made.

**Chapter 2: "Restricted Desires!?"**

**Eitoku**

"Ladies, have you seen the hard working virgin?"

Sojiro nonchalantly sauntered over to Asai and her gang.

"Pardon? Nishikado-san I don't know what you mean." Asai replied batting down her fake eyelashes; her flirtatious trademark for winning guys over.

Sojiro cleared his throat. "Ahem… sorry, let me rephrase, have you seen Makino?"

"No we haven't seen Makino-san, Nishikado-san…but I can show you my experience in not being a virgin…" Asai replied seductively.

"No thanks, I prefer women with natural beauty, in other words _au natural_."

Asai's plastic cheeks turned a bright shade of red in disappointment at having been rejected.

Sojiro turned to Tsukasa, "Well you heard from the plastic sister, Makino ain't here."

_Crack, crack, crack_

Tsukasa's forehead was throbbing in frustration. Resisting the urges to succumb to his anger, he slowly cracked his knuckles one by one.

The remaining F3 sweat dropped at his persistent knuckle cracking. Akira swung a carefree arm over Tsukasa's tense shoulders.

"Let's check out that new club..what was the name..Glow? I hear they attract the sexiest women in Japan." He nudged Tsukasa, "Hint hint, big boobs! And you gotta admit, Makino isn't the most well endowed of girls. Comprendre?"

"Comme ci comme ca?" Domyouji replied confused

Dot eyedness ensued among the F3 while crickets chirped in the background

"ORIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Akira screamed in frustration, grabbing his delicate, brown tresses. "It's not comme ci comme ca!"

"It's not?" Domyouji replied scratching his own tangle of curls.

"No! it's-"

"Give it a rest Akira, he's never gonna learn." Sojiro cut off restraining Akira from doing any further damage to his brown locks.

Tsukasa's vein underwent its previous pulsating as embarrassment crept upon his face.

"I'm sleepy" Rui stated out of the blue

"Aren't you always?" Akira said, calming down from his previous uproar.

"He wants to break his 15 hour sleeping record…By the way Rui, I heard that too much sleep causes cancer." Sojiro informed.

"_By the way Sojiro_, did you know that too much sex leads to a lumpy dick?" Rui quipped

"W-well I need to live up to my playboy reputation" Sojiro protested while Akira roared with laughter in the background.

Rui turned to Akira and raised an eyebrow, "You know Akira, you have too much sex too? You're just contradicting yourself here."

"Hey..hang on!" the womanizer stammered while Sojiro guffawed next to him.

Tsukasa's throbbing continued; his friends' nonchalant behaviour wasn't helping either.

"Anyway," Sojiro spoke, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "Aren't we supposed to check out Glow?"

Akira turned to Domyouji, "Tsukasa you come too, Rui's also coming"

"Hey!" Rui protested in the background

The time had come…

BANG!

"BAKA ONNA! SHE SAID TO MEET HERE PRECISELY AT 8.30 AND IT'S ALREADY 8.15! SHE'S FREAKING LATE! I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

Seeing Domyouji's infuriated state regarding his girlfriend, Asai took the opportunity to unveil her flirting skills.

Asai wrapped her bony arms around Domyouji's waist.

"Don't worry Domyouji-san, I'm here for you." She purred "Why have a plebian for a girlfriend when you could have your pick of 3 amazing girls with money, beauty and goddess-like features?!"

"Hai Domyouji-san," the other two Asai-clones chirped.

"Get away from me! Stop being such a slut!" Domyouji yelled throwing her to the side, "Makino's the only woman for me."

"Tsukasa, don't worry, she's probably on her way... didn't you say 8:30, aren't you overreacting, it's still only 8:15" Sojiro replied calming the octopus head

Tsukasa glared at him, "I- "

BANG!

The door opened with the silhouette of a familiar figure by the doorway. Tsukushi stood with in a seductive pose, but that wasn't what had the F4's eyes coming out of their sockets. She sported an extremely low blouse revealing generous amounts of cleavage, and her school skirt…it was the amazing length of a pair of skimpy briefs. Her hair was tousled in an unruly state and there seemed to be vestiges of dark make–up.

"Speak of the devil, and devil is a correct term to define this very appointment." Rui responded bewildered at Makino's 'new' image.

"Hahahaha, oh Rui, you're so funny, have you tried being a comedian? The girls will just adore you, oh how silly of me, the girls already adore you, I'm the evidence and proof!" Makino explained in remembrance of Rui being her first crush.

"Makino…" Tsukasa seethed through clenched teeth.

Makino chose to ignore his complaints and passed on to Akira.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-makino?" Akira stuttered in shock as she hugged him in greeting; something she seldom...or rather never did.

"Akira, what are you, a DJ or beat boxer, seriously you'd be better at that profession than at what you are presently doing." Makino replied airily.

"And what is that your implying that I am?" Akira asked waiting for the verdict.

"Hmm…you are a pleasure toy for elderly women." Came the blunt response.

"What! I wouldn't call that my profession. Makino, you're misinterpreting my true profession!" Akira cried sliding his hands down his cheeks in despair as Rui laughed in the background. "That's the 2nd insult directed at me today."

Makino carelessly sauntered past Sojiro, and then paused and turned around to face him with a winning grin painted on her face.

"Nishikado-san, is that new cologne you're wearing?"

"Why Makino, you're the first to notice. You like? It's Armani's new scent." Sojiro grinned his trade-mark award-winning smile that made girls weak at the knees for him.

"Well, I like it so obviously your fans will. If only Domyouji smelt as nice as you." Makino replied glancing at Tsukasa who looked as though he was close to murdering someone.

"If it's any consolation, Makino, I can help soothe your manly problems if you agreed to experience what's is like _not to be a virgin_…"Sojiro did not dare to finish his sentence when he felt a deathly stare come from Domyouji's direction "Though I don't think, Tsukasa would like that." Sojiro finished nervously.

"Ergh, don't worry 'bout Domyouji," Tsukushi replied waving her hand carelessly in Tsukasa's direction, "He's such a party pooper, maybe we can opt for a threesome next time…or maybe a 5-some with all the F4!" Tsukushi explained cheerily clapping her hands.

"Sorry, Makino, I don't do 3-somes let alone 5-somes. I opt for the sort of sexual relationship with one of the opposite sex." Sojiro replied.

"Domyouji-san, are you listening to this?" Asai protested, "Is this the type of girlfriend you want to date? She's nothing but a cheap whore! To gain a proper impression of what a perfect girlfriend should be why don't you come join us for lunch at the Hilton Hotel?"

Asai entwined her fingers onto Domyouji's masculine arm. Seeing him red in the face, she silently rewarded herself for making him blush….oh how wrong she would be...

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU GOLD-DIGGING BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING WITH THAT BACTERIA INFESTED HAND! NO ONE TOUCHES ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! NOT EVEN SLUTS LIKE YOU! AND TO HAVE THE AUDACITY TO INSULT MAKINO IN FRONT OF ME... I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!"

"Kyaaa!" Asai and her two cronies cowered in fright after the royal uproar and mentally scrambled out of the classroom toppling over chairs and tables as they ran.

Tsukushi sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, Domyouji talk about raining on someone that was definitely a level 5 monsoon. Look at the angry lines on your forehead; those veins are about to pop. Weren't you inquiring why you stress all the time? There's your answer." Makino finished pointing at his face.

"MAKINO…" Doumyoji looked a little too calm... even for himself.

Sojiro and Akira sensed the dangerous aura from their best friend and agreed that this was their scene to depart.

"H-he-he, err, take it easy Tsukasa, I think we'll take our leave now." Akira stammered pulling nervously at his shirt collar.

"Tsukasa don't do anything too rash that you'll regret later." Sojiro stated. This was rewarded by a deathly stare from Doumyoji. "Err…Makino don't stress Tsukasa too much, come on Rui we're going."

"No, I think I'll stay, this is getting interesting." Rui grinned evilly.

"Sorry, you're coming with us…unless you have an early death wish." Akira replied grabbing the persistent boy out the door.

"No, stop I wanna wat-…"

Sojiro nodded at Tsukasa and shut the classroom door in response.

"Ohhhh, now I'm bored, those guys keep me entertained, unlike you Douyouji, you should take a leaf out of their book." Makino picked at her nails. "Now what is it that you want to talk to me about? Can you make it quick cause I need to meet up with Yuuki." she replied carelessly looking at her watch.

Snap!

"MAKINO? What the hell is wrong with you today? Why are you behaving like this?" Tsukasa spluttered frustrated.

"What the hell could you possibly mean? You should be asking yourself that question. I arrived here PROMPTLY under your request and your reaction is barbaric, what's wrong with _you_ today?" Makino asked crossing her arms over her chest; the only achievement, revealing additional and generous amounts of cleavage.

Tsukasa ears turned bright red from the sight. "What the hell Makino. For starters, you parade in here, _later than usual _with no explanation or apology, and then you waltz in here flirting around with Rui, Sojiro and Akira. Usually at your _normal_ state you would freak out if you did that. You should also take a good look in the mirror, may be you have a reason that you dressed this way, I'll accept that you're tired from work and wasn't thinking straight but still it doesn't make up for the attitude you're displaying. For pity's sake, you have a boyfriend! STOP ACTING SLUTTY! You read the word WHORE everywhere! I'm not dating a slut, that's Akira and Sojiro's profession!"

("HEY!" came two silent whispers of protest from behind the classroom door.)

"SLUTTY? Who the hell do you think you're calling a slut? Apparently you don't seem to know me as well as you'd like to think. Okay, so I admit, I dress differently today, but can't you consider how I feel first? You know, so what if I dress up like this? I'm sick of the whole 'Tsukushi has no sex appeal' and I'm sick of carrying the plain girl image. Can't I at least, show you the other side of me? Does that really offend you! Gosh-dammit! Domyouji sometimes you frustrate me so much!"

Tsukasa stared at the breathless and intent girl before him and suddenly felt a surge of guilt; maybe he was being too harsh on her. It really wasn't his fault, HE was in fact her boyfriend and it was a natural instinct for him to pounce and protect everything she did wrong, this was his way of preventing lurking and perverted guys from even looking at her.

"I didn't know you felt this way. But you have to understand my uneasiness; it's my natural instinct as your boyfriend to protect you from anyone stealing you away from me that is the last thing I want."

"Damn straight you insensitive jerk, you should listen more! Play your role as the sensitive boyfriend!" Makino retorted angrily.

Tsukasa's ears perked up at her uproar. He couldn't believe it, here he was, the great Domyouji Tsukasa apologising to her and she still doesn't accept it.

"Who's insensitive now? I'm actually apologising to you and yet your reaction is absolutely inhumane YOU SHOULD-"

Tsukasa's bellowing abruptly stopped midway when he was surprised by Tsukushi's unanticipated reaction.

During he's uproar, Tsukushi calmly strolled up to him and on tiptoes, and did the unimaginable; she bit him on the ear.

Promptly, Tsukasa's cheeks turned bright red and he froze stone cold.

"You look cute when you're angry," she whispered blowing into his ears playfully.

This immediately, struck a cord in Tsukasa's body but he couldn't stimulate to his desires; it would be wrong to take advantage of her while she was in this state, despite all his burning needs.

Gently, grabbing her arm, he pulled her to face him. Glancing at his half shock half-urge-to-react-to-desire expression, she stifled a girlish giggle.

_Mustn't respond to desire!_

"Makino are you feverish, your sudden change is a little concerning. I think I'll take you to the Infirmary to get you checked up." Tsukasa responded turning his boyish blushing face away from her curious stare.

"Hehehe, Domyouji don't be such a party pooper, I'm just lightening the atmosphere, no harm in that. And you know what they say…a seductive mood turns a guy on." Tsukushi bit her lower lip and advanced towards an uncomfortable Tsukasa.

Her chocolate brown eyes transfixed onto Domyouji's hazel ones as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And you know what else they say? When a guy is turned on, he will succumb to his restrained desires." Tsukushi whispered sending shivers down her boyfriends' spine.

However, Tsukasa was no pushover. "Makino, don't act impetuously, you're not yourself okay."

Makino backed away with a pout. "Why are you so cruel to me? A boyfriend should never disregard his kawaii girlfriend's actions – that's just abuse!" Makino flicked her head to avoid facing Domyouji.

Tsukasa's eyebrow's twitched. "What the hell do you call those actions woman? That is not abuse eith- "

Before Domyouji could finish his protest, Makino's soft lips met his angry mouth as she came in for a passionate kiss.

Domyouji couldn't help but resist and gave in, gently cradling her head as she drew in for a stronger kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, Makino broke away from the kiss to stare at her blushing heir of a boyfriend. "I knew that would shut you up." She giggled girlishly

"WHY YOU!" Tsukasa turned beet red in embarrassment and anger, after all she wasn't one to show public affection easily. Period. She was never one to show affection at all.

With a defeated sigh, Tsukasa sat down, "Alright, what's going on, I don't seem to understand you at all, first you're angry then you're acting like you're sexually frustrated, what the hell is wrong. Come out with it!"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes and sat on his lap. Tsukasa's eyes bulged out. She began rubbing his legs in a musical rhythm.

Tsukasa handsome face was painted a crimson red. _Crap, any sooner and I'm gonna get a reaction!_

"Tsukasa can I ask you something?" She asked staring into his red face.

Tsukasa gently grabbed her hand to stop the rubbing and sighed in relief. _Any sooner and it was gonna react! _He looked at her, his serious expression regained, "What is it Makino?"

She leant over his shoulder, her open chest pressed up against his hard one.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Makino are you trying to kill me? _

She brought her lips close to his ears tickling them slightly with her breath, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

Tsukasa grabbed her shoulders and looked into her childish eyes. "Huh? Speak Japanese! We're not in Spain!"

Tsukushi pinched Tsukasa's cheeks, "It's not Spanish! It's French! You don't know what it means then?"

Tsukasa shook his head.

Makino gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm telling you that I wanna consummate my love with you Domyouji, tonight…"

Tsukasa blinked at the straightforward reply, "Excuse me?"

Makino smiled seductively advancing towards him, "I'm saying, you can have…all of me Domyouji." Makino pushed Tsukasa onto the wall and kissed his shocked face.

Tsukasa grabbed her, his face red, "Makino, don't play games, this is a serious leap in our relationship!"

Makino gently cupped his face, stroking it, "I'm being serious, I can't wait anymore, and I want you "she whispered.

Tsukasa red face began perspiring abnormally, "Makino, don't rush things because everyone's forcing you too. I can wait, I know I wanted it too, but I don't want you to regret it after."

"You're such a sweetie! It's okay, you don't have to wait the 5 years a requested…you can have me NOW!" she replied pushing against the wall again kissing him furiously.

For the fourth time Tsukasa pushed her away as Makino looked up at him with a grin of triumph; like a little child who'd just one a trophy.

"Makino- " he began weakly

"Shhhhhh, it's nothing, I'm alright with it, do anything you want." She replied twirling his locks and came in for another kiss.

Tsukasa broke away from the kiss in embarrassment. "I can't!" _Shit, at this rate, I'm gonna have a heart-attack; I'm not going to be able to control my desire!_

Tsukushi had obviously had enough and in retaliation, she pushed him into the chair.

"Makino…" Tsukasa sensed danger as Tsukushi grabbed at his collar. In a flash she successfully ripped off his shirt to reveal his chiselled chest.

"SHIT!" came his reply, as he was unable to think, his mind filled with stimulating..and sinfully arousing thoughts.

"That's more like it," Makino replied sliding her finger down his chest.

"Ahhhh-ah, Makino, stop your making it difficult for me!" Tsukasa stuttered grabbing her finger, his body was on fire.

"Succumb to it then; I'm all yours – no one else…" She whispered sitting on his lap as she straddled his legs.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm gonna give in soon! _He yelled in his thoughts.

"I know you want it as much as I do," she whispered kissing the nape of his neck.

"Yes but –"

"No, buts!" Makino replied diving in for his lips

Tsukasa broke away, "Makino – wait don't act impulsively!"

Tsukushi grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, "Touch me anywhere you want…" Tsukasa almost fainted; his spirit was close to heaven.

_Shit, she's so beautiful, I can't resist anymore._

Makino dove in for another hot kiss and smiled as he gave in to return it. His fingers were itching to touch every part of her.

Tsukasa's desires were finally released as he furiously fumbled around to unbutton her already open blouse as Makino bit at his neck. When he finally flicked off the last button, Makino seductively smiled at him, "Like what you see?"

"Hell yes!" came his reply as he dove for another kiss.

After a few minutes, Makino looked up, "Doumyoji…?"

"Yes?" he replied, his voiced hoarse and breathless from kissing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she roared grabbing her shirt, face red and all. Didn't I say for you to wait for me? Are you that sexually frustrated that you can't wait for me? Did you take something this morning? OH MY GOSH! What the hell did you do to me? Did you DRUG me or something?" Tsukushi was so overwhelmed with confusion and anxiety as she began buttoning her top.

"WHAT THE HELL? You came on to me! Makino why the hell are you blaming me?" Tsukasa roared furious for being blamed. After all she was the one who pushed him to the edge of desire claiming to want to lose her virginity.

"KYAAAA! Domyouji, what the hell did you dress me in, OH MY GOSH, what if anyone saw me! How could you!" She yelled looking at her outfit struggling to fix her skirt.

"HUH? You came dressed in that attire! Why are you blaming me? Try and remember who wanted to lose her virginity!" Tsukasa retaliated; his face redder than a boiled lobster.

"MAKINO - " before he could finish he saw a chair come towards him at a fast rate and then next thing he saw was black…then little images of screaming Makino's running around his head.

Tsukushi threw the chair in disgust, "That's your punishment, be glad you're not dead!" she shouted covering her chest angrily.

As she opened the door, Sojiro and Akira fell through – the result of eaves dropping.

"What are you doing?" she spat at them pissed off.

"ermm…hi?" they replied sweat dripping off their faces.

"Arghhh!" she replied stomping out into the hallway

'Sheesh, just when it was getting good!" Sojiro replied picking himself from the floor.

"Hahaha, Tsukasa gave in as well. I guess it's a severe case of PMS." Akira said dusting his pants. "Ne, Tsukasa?"

"Dude, don't think he can talk, he's knocked out!" Sojiro answered looking at a dizzy Tsukasa and the broken fragments surrounding him, that used to be a sturdy chair.

Akira gave a shrill whistle, "Yup, she must've hit him hard."

To be continued….

**Comprendre: **means understand in french

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir:** In French (from Lady Marmalade) meaning will you sleep with me tonight (corrected it: it was a previous typo before, thanks to the reviewers who noticed)

**Comme ci Comme ca:** In french meaning so-so

Hehe, we used a lot of french words, it's practice for us since we have to learn french at school

**Notes:**

Well, there was the 2nd Chapter after 3 years (sweatdrop). We did originally have the 2nd chapter reloaded but devil's computer crashed and we couldn't be bothered to rewrite it until now so please read and review for our hard efforts and we'll try and update the 3rd chapter and our other Fanfic: Happy Dieting! Until then, happy reading!

Devil-angel

(Note: IGNORE ALL MISTAKES, IF YOU EVENTUALLY STUMBLE UPON ONE, IGNORE, IGNORE, IGNORE. UNLIKE SUM AUTHORS WE HAVE LESS MISTAKES!-DEVIL.  
Cough…Cough, ignore her-angel.)


	3. Chapter 3: 'The Ebbs and Flows'

**Explaining PMS**

Domyouji Tsukasa one day wakes up to find his girlfriend Makino Tsukushi, in a weird mood, of hyperactive mood swings, requesting the weirdest things and excruciating stomach aches. What he doesn't know, is Makino suffers from the dreaded girl disease, PMS…

**Previous NOTE from Authors:** We're BACK! Sorry for the long Hiatus! Now that we are both in senior year (high school), we're both under the pressure of the HSC (Australian High school Certificate) and thus preoccupied with what we want to do. This story was our life and soul over the summer until school began. (I mean, the world doesn't wait for you - you have to chase after it - I made that up - Devil) We're both so sorry for the long wait we gave our dedicated readers and reviewers, but at last, here it is, the long awaited Chapter 3 that I (Devil) dreamt of while sleeping over at Angels. It's also an eventful chapter; brace yourself for twists and hopefully…Laughter!

.

..

…

….

….. was what we intended to write to our reviewers 3 years ago but we were slightly delayed. After finishing high school and entering University, we were subsequently engrossed in 1st year studies as freshmen and work just piled up and the next thing we knew, we were getting ready to enter our sophomore year for 2010, (how embarrassing lol!) Anyway, after a 3-year hiatus we feel its time to quicken the update process and befitting the recent release of the Hana Yori Dango drama series, we've gotten back into the HYD groove.

Additionally we'd like to apologise to all the loyal readers (in particularly: az09, Zackire, AristocratDoll, xinusess, dytia, Electrikk, Perthy, CU Coeur, stephystardust, valkyrie88, Ellavv31, Bleu-Rayne, HarrySlytherinson, SailorStar9 * Matsujun lover) for our absurd hiatus, you guys have been awesome - your enthusiasm fuelled our motivation so we'd like to thankyou graciously because without it we're would've considered dropping this project…so without further ado we'd like to introduce the 3rd Instalment of Explaining PMS…ENJOY!

- Devil-Angel

**Disclaimer:** All original characters and storylines belong to Kamio-san

**Authors' Apology** - Sorry we made a mistake in the original chapter title and only realised this when we posted it up!

**Chapter 3: "The Ebbs and Flows"**

_*__** The Phoenix Club, Tokyo***_

"After yesterday's performance by Makino, I'm surprised that you're pretty calm about the whole incident Tsukasa." Akira observed, watching his dark-haired friend closely

Rui and Sojiro sniggered uncontrollably in the background.

Bemused, Domyouji scowled heavily, "I'm determined to find the root cause to Makino's more than unusual reaction yesterday. It's not like her, it doesn't make sense!"

He shot a murderous look at Akira who on his part, tried vainly not to smirk in remembrance.

Domyouji grabbed the lapels of Akira's Italian designer shirt, "If you ever mention yesterday's incident, I will make it personal, that your life span will be excluding any form of sexual activities from this point onwards!"

Akira sweat-dropped and shielded himself with his hands, "Okay, Okay. Calm down Tsukasa. I never said I would mention it again."

Domyouji growled slightly as his long, slender fingers brushed passed the numerous bruises that framed his handsome face – courtesy of yesterday's events. His face was now a portrait of blue and yellow. He winced somewhat as he touched a small bruise protruding near his eye.

"So Tsukasa, have you any hints on what's wrong with Makino?" Sojiro asked all too innocently.

Domyouji glared daggers into him, "Of course I have you idiot! I'm not one to linger on such important affairs. I'm a man who gets directly to the point!" Tsukasa retorted proudly puffing out his muscular chest.

"Baka!" The trio muttered under their breaths.

"So what have you come up with?" Rui asked in his usual monotonous voice.

"Last night I researched different types of mental illnesses and came across a few that I think correspond with her symptoms, however I need to narrow it down to the correct cause." He replied his face swelling with the pride of a Domyouji.

Rui rolled his grey, marble eyes in obvious annoyance, "Tsk…well it's a little obvious it's not an illness. Makino has what you call Pre-Menst -"

"Brrrr…Brrr…Brrr…" Tsukasa hastily pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open in irritation.

"Hello….MAKINO?!"

The trio glanced at eachother, leaning in to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"…Yes…" Tsukasa frowned, 'don't you have something to say to me regarding…" he looked up glancing at his friends, 'regarding yesterday's incident…' he whispered. "WHAT YOU…' The colour on Tsukasa's face abruptly turned into an unmistakeable blush.

Noticing his sudden change in demeanour, the trio glanced at eachother curiously. Immediately aware of their uninvited curiosity, Tsukasa scowled and attempted to continue what was meant to be a raging rant

…but to no avail.

"…Baka…are you sure…okay, I guess I'll have to postpone my engagements…alright, I'll be there soon.' Tsukasa swiftly shut his cell phone and pocketed it with an excruciatingly fake nonchalant performance that even an actor would cry with shame. His face was boyishly red, however, an unmistakeable grin escaped his perfect lips.

'So…care to share what all the sudden commotion is about,' Sojiro pried cautiously, a curious eyebrow raised upon his handsome face. Inquisitiveness was etched on their faces as a busy Tsukasa ignored them; noisily gathering his belongs.

Weary of his silent disposition, Akira sent Tsukasa a sharp jab to the ribs.

'Do you have an early death wish?!' the curly haired heir snarled as he jolted from the pain. 'Well how long are you going to keep us in suspense?' came the reply from Akira.

Trying to feign irritation, despite the pain from the early assault, Tsukasa inwardly smiled at their ignorance, as an impatient silence ensued among the group.

Rui, ever the observer, was quick to notice Tsukasa's discreet change in demeanour. 'It was something good wasn't it?'

Tsukasa's head snapped ninety degrees towards the boy in lightening speed, and looked the perfect picture of a little boy caught by his mother with his hand poised in the cookie jar. 'Good?! I-I-I didn't mention anything g-g-good! What makes you say that?' he retorted rather nervously.

'Well firstly, you're instant reaction was a dead-giveaway, and you're stammering insinuates... perhaps something pleasant…maybe even pleasurable?' Rui explained to the boy in question.

'Well….'

Fiddling with the Cartier ring on his thumb, Tsukasa blushed crimson red before grinning rather boyishly; 'Makino wants me to meet her at the cinemas near Tokyo 109 now.'

'Eh…well what about yesterday?' Sojiro asked with an air of vigilance.

The next response from the curly-haired heir came as quite a shock to the trio as they were well guarded for an infamous Domyouji attack of bodily harm.

'Who cares!' the heir yelled rather happily. Surprised the trio glanced at eachother in question, was it not a few moments ago that Tsukasa had threatened Akira about mentioning such embarrassing incidents?

'Makino said she loves me! I'm going! See you guys later!' Downing the last drops of his scotch and giving a small salute to his friends, Domyouji dashed out the door, clearly on 7th Heaven.

Rui leaned nonchalantly on the bar stand and swirled his gin and tonic. 'He has absolutely no idea about what he's dealing with.

'Yea he's completely and utterly clueless.' Akira replied as he brought the martini to his lips.

'Let him figure it own on his own - it's not everyday Makino offers herself in sexual advances,' Sojiro suggested with a sly grin as Rui and Akira nodded in unison.

***Cinema***

Domyouji sat restlessly in the backseat of his Jaguar as his chauffer halted smoothly in front of the cinema.

'Domyouji-sama, we've arrived.'

'Yes I can see that.'

Sliding out of the car with the grace that only a Domyouji could possess, Tsukasa casually sauntered over to the cinema, all the while glancing around the precinct for the presence of his ever-smiling girlfriend.

'Domyouji!'

Turning slightly to his left, was his awaited, however what was early envisioned as an ever-smiling girlfriend was only met with an unpleasant pout from Makino.

'What's with the expression Makino?'

Makino scowled with obvious displeasure. "Domyouji you're late! I was hoping that you could've arrived a tad bit earlier so we could catch the first session!'

Domyouji furrowed his eyes into a frown, 'I thought I was early!? Didn't I just get off the phone with you a minute ago?'

Scratching her head rather sheepishly, Makino grinned, 'Really? Sorry I must've have been rather preoccupied waiting for you.'

Domyouji blushed and hastily waved a free hand at her all the while averting from her gaze.

"Don't worry about it. I came as soon as I heard your confession."

Had Makino really confessed her undying love for the heir, her usual reaction would have been to turn crimson red maybe even scold him for his public declaration…but that was something Domyouji could question later. The present Makino looked rather transfixed, appearing as though she had evidently forgotten that she had done such a thing as a 'confession'. She stood there and stared at Domyouji with unblinking eyes as though suffering from bouts of amnesia before skipping off cheerfully to the ticket booth.

Of course with such an unusual and a rather abrupt reaction, our beloved hero was left standing there with a vein pulsating marring his handsome features

…and well…to his extreme displeasure, embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4: “Hormonal Frustration…

**Explaining PMS**

**Authors' Note:** Hey guys, Devil & Angel here…with a ridiculously long and insignificant essay! We're trying to finish this story as quickly as possible! It's so sad that no good story lines come into fruition for us and hence, this story needs to be done before another hiatus is in place. Honestly, we're lazy college bums but on occasions we do love to write stories - particularly if it involves anything HYD!! In regards to our really lame story Happy Dieting…we haven't really given it any other thoughts, but we have contemplated on giving that up lol…I mean 4 reviews doesn't really get you anywhere. This story really was our life that summer in 2004 on that hot Sydney summer day and we're glad to share it with you guys, but truth be told - we're not exactly teenagers anymore…adulthood is just at our doorstep (*sob*) and there's a time when you give up the things you take leisurely and replace it with responsibilities. We won't say anything about this being our last story but we won't say anything about writing a new story either, for now…it's best to keep them as they are….anyway enough yapping from us - here's Chapter 4 and may it be a much more lively and funnier chapter than the former chapter three – brace yourself for a super long chapter – caffeine boost is recommended. Final chapter 5 will be posted soon…we hope!

***NB** - Ironically Devil suffered from PMS while formulating the plot for Chapter 4 so she can really relate to Tsukushi!

Devil: Arghhh I'm in pain and yet I can't stop writing!!!!!!! This chapter is going to be so bloody long – the longest we've ever written!!!!!!

Angel: Please excuse her profanity while I fetch her a hot water bottle and some chocolates!

**Disclaimer:** Hana Yori Dango, its story and characters all belong to Kamio-san

**Chapter 4:**** "Hormonal Frustration…**_**come on, give the guy a hint already!?**_

_Violently annoyed and infuriated_

Any fool or idiot could tell that these were the exact emotions that ran through Domyouji Tsukasa's mind as he stood idly in front of the Drug Store. That and well…maybe the urge to blindly start a sadistic brawl with the idiot chemist manager who failed to understand why.

It was all because of that foolish cinema date with Makino fifteen minutes ago.

_Frustration_

It had tormented and ate at his mind as he stood idly watching his girlfriend stand with sheer happiness rambling on excitedly about the film they were to watch. Had it not been for his undying love for her, or maybe his public devotion to chasing her to the ends of earth, he might've stalked out the cinema, without so much as an apology but with the pride of a Domyouji resting on his broad shoulders.

He was very much removed from this element, the chatter of commoners, the scent of cheap food and the cluster of high school couples, and yet here he was, at this very moment, he, the Great Domyouji Tsukasa of THE Domyouji Zaibatsu at such a commonplace; the cinema.

He had already endured 30 minutes of the painful wait as his girlfriend bought the tickets, unconsciously listening to the inane chatter of silly high school couples nearby.

'_Pride and Prejudice'_

He had snorted disdainfully at the choice of tickets she had happily bought claiming that it's filthy and over-romantic notions would pollute her mind.

'_But Domyouji! It's a Jane Austen Classic. The characters are an exact mirror of our own selves, struggling to keep their love alive despite their societal norms and class differences; it's just like US! Can you really object to watching something that is so similar to our own romantic life?'_ she had asked him with rather watery eyes.

He had cursed himself for falling weak to her pitiful expression and had retorted rather sharply, that of course there could never be such a character that could rival his own; after all he was The MAN of all men.

'_But Mr. Darcy is the ultimate boyfriend every girl dreams of! He's silent kindness melts your heart, his charming nature makes one blush and his tendency to pride makes him all the more__ adorable__!'_ came her straightforward response.

Domyouji was seething, at that very moment he had all the strength to storm out of the cinema leaving all insults behind.

And yet he was still here.

Maybe it was to hear those three sweet rare words that his girlfriend had so shyly murmured to him on the phone, maybe the classic love story piqued at his interest, or maybe it was because he wanted to prove to her, that he Domyouji Tsukasa, had all the money, class, charms and attractive features that every girl dreamed of.

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed as they entered their prescribed cinema hallway. A long line of couples had formed in their absence, their inane chatter bubbling over each other until it sounded like a swarm of bees trapped in an airtight container. Glancing over at the couples with his piercing eyes, he noticed that unsurprisingly, all the women had dream-like expressions on their faces and he deduced that their intent to watch this film was for one reason and one reason only; Mr. Darcy.

Tsukasa sighed dejectedly.

He wasn't so sure whether he could endure two hours of pathetic and ridiculous gushing and chatter and easily predicted a migraine soon.

As the line ahead gradually shortened, Makino turned towards Domyouji with slight trepidation.

'Ne, Domyouji, are you angry at me?'

Shaken from his frustrated stupor Domyouji snarled menacingly at his girlfriend.

'Oh I'm not angry at you.'

'You're not?'

'Of course not. Why would I be angry with you? After all, you've insulted me indirectly for being a second rate boyfriend and for being inferior to some book character, so no - those two insults are not serious enough for me to be mad at you

…. OF COURSE I'M PISSED OFF AT YOU!! I'm Domyouji Tsukasa, heir of the Domyouji Empire; I've been the number one bachelor for 3 years straight, my allowance is 180 000 yen, I speak 8 different languages, I own 12 holiday houses, my social status is higher than any socialite or politician and if I was to be realistically compared to _this_ Mr. Darcy, then I'm sure I would win!'

With a dramatic 'humph' Domyouji ended his speech and turned to give his girlfriend a haughty expression.

Uncomfortable silence ensued in the hallway as both the ticket collector and the couples in line paused to stare at our famous couple, and then…

'DOUMYOUJI-SAMA!!'

Breaking into a desperate run, couples began clambering over each other in order to glimpse the famous heir.

'Shit!'

Realizing his mistake Domyouji grabbed Makino's petite hand and broke into lightening speed towards the cinema, but not before thrusting a fist full of yen to the poor ticket collector. He even managed to bark out some life-saving orders while doing so.

'Make sure you seal the door once we're inside! I trust that you do a good job or I will make sure you pay for the consequences!'

'H-h-h-ai D-D-Domyouji-san!' stammered the man before slamming the door shut.

Once inside the dark room, the couple was faced with the bewildered looks from the occupants of the room, who of course hadn't failed to notice the commotion that had been brewing outside.

'Oi! What are you all looking at?!'

Domyouji was relieved to find that only a few couples occupied the cinema and sighed in relief.

'Anou…Domyouji, you're kind of hurting my hand.'

Startled, Domyouji released his iron grip.

'Sorry.' He replied gruffly as he watched her rub her red hand.

'Iie, daijoubu. (No I'm ok)' She responded before dragging him to the seats at the back of the cinema.

Promptly after being forced down onto the seats Domyouji began to squirm restlessly in his worn out cinema chair. The chairs design did not enable him enough support for his almighty back and the material seemed to eat at his thin designer shirt. It wasn't his fault; his body was simply made to be pampered luxuriously.

'Makino! Must we sit in this condensed room and in these filthy chairs just for a low-budget film (*NB - Of course Joe Wright's Pride and Prejudice isn't low-budget - this is Domyouji speaking remember!)? Don't forget that my mansion does have a 5 star grand cinema room with gold-service, heck I can even obtain the rights to view the film at home.'

Makino turned to glare at her boyfriend.

'Domyouji, it's all about experience! We're here to watch a movie like all regular Japanese couples do. Look around, doesn't this apply as a _date?'_

_Date_

The very word had made him blush rather unnaturally. Of course it was he that always controlled the reins of their relationships. It was he that made it pure obvious to the world the despite all odds in their social class, he Domyouji Tsukasa was dating this poor commoner and that he intended to spend the rest of his life with her. So of course when she publicly admitted to him that they were 'dating' after so many months of denial his heart was beating with sheer happiness…of course she didn't have to know that.

He cursed himself for blushing so easily and thanked the gods that the darkness of the cinema concealed the crimson red that decorated his cheeks.

'But really Makino we could just as easily be sitting by ourselves in the luxury of my cinema. Tch, to think that I Domyouji Tsukasa has stooped this low for a commoner date, you should be grateful to have a boyfriend that is severely rich, handsome and considerate.' He protested.

'And pussy-whipped.' A small voiced snarled evilly in his thoughts to his disgust.

'Shhhh! The movie's starting!' Makino hissed as she stared into the movie screen with dreamy eyes.

'Teme…'

Twenty minutes into the film, Domyouji found himself very much engrossed to the film's characters and…well much to his disgust, Mr. Darcy himself. There really was _nothing_ to like about Mr. Darcy, period. Okay maybe there were a few likeable features.

Admittedly there were a lot of things about Fitzwilliam Darcy that had made Domyouji seethe with jealous rage, everything the man did caused a unanimous squeal of delight in the female audience; even Tsukushi couldn't keep her eyes off the screen. Like Tsukasa, Darcy was the heir to a luxurious estate (Pemberley) and had an income of 10 000 pounds a year. Furthermore Darcy held an air of arrogance and pride, and yet he was well sought after. He was indeed handsome, well-spoken, and gentlemanly and Tsukasa didn't fail to notice Darcy's silent but passionate love for Elizabeth.

Although he was jealous, Tsukasa couldn't deny the chivalrous composure Darcy held and such chivalry couldn't go unnoticed. He noticed it several times, when Darcy was forced into jealous situations and that every time this was to occur Darcy neither displayed any sense of violence, nor was he compelled to act violently.

But of course Domyouji wasn't stupid enough to admit that he was jealous, or the fact that Darcy's gentlemanly characteristics rivaled his own. No. That would just be admitting defeat, and Domyouji's were never defeated, especially in the battle of wits and charm.

Frankly, he did admit that he was slightly charmed by the film's saga and the protagonists struggle for love, but if it weren't for Makino's constant squealing he might've have genuinely enjoyed the film. It annoyed him more so, when he noticed that all the squealing was aimed at Darcy himself.

'You know Makino, I'm just as heroic as _this Darcy_' he spat distastefully, 'I earn, ten-folds the amount he earns, I can be charismatic and of course I'm much more handsome and built.'

Makino slowly turned away from the screen to face him in the dark.

'But Domyouji, that's not the point. Although Darcy is rather proud, he never allows violence to pave in for the way of jealousy. Darcy is a gentleman and his discreet love for Elizabeth is very much present in every scene. Maybe you should take a leaf or two out of his book.'

Domyouji scowled, 'So what. You want me to change? Or maybe you want to get yourself a Darcy clone.'

When Makino didn't respond an eerie silence ensued between the couple. Makino looked down at her hands as Domyouji started to fret and wondered whether the silence was an answer to his inner fears.

'No.'

Domyouji's heart pounded wildly with fear and his blood went cold.

'_No?'_ he repeated.

'No. I don't want a Darcy clone. As a matter of fact, you're fine just the way you are. Even down to your violent ways. I guess that's how YOU express your jealousy, and that's probably why you're my boyfriend.' She replied shyly averting his piercing stare.

Domyouji felt that familiar drop of warmth envelope his cheeks once more and his heart continued to beat rapidly. For the second time, he thanked the heavens that the room was dark. He also wondered whether there was something wrong with Makino, whether the disease she was suffering had made her go soft.

However blushing wasn't the least of his worries.

If it weren't for Makino's tendency to create a public stir, perhaps he would've enjoyed his date instead of suffering bouts of embarrassment.

It happened twice.

The first time he had cursed to himself so much that he couldn't think any more profanity to curse. It was all because of that stupid scene.

_The rain scene_

In this scene, Darcy and Elizabeth had taken shelter from the pelting rain. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Darcy had deliberately followed her with his intent to confess his undying love. Outraged at Darcy's deceit in the sham to break the engagement of her sister and Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth rejected his love bluntly and watched in forlorn, Darcy's rain-soaked back as he walked home.

The scene had brought back uninvited memories to Tsukasa. Memories he wished to be kept locked away by key. _The night Tsukushi left him in the rain, with one objective; to never see him again. _

Of course after that they had gradually recovered their relationship, although it wasn't without pain and struggle. But the thought of that very night still scratched at his wound leaving it open, unattended to and the bitter, deathly and aching feeling was once again eating at his heart. _'Damnit!' _he cursed inwardly at the memory. He looked up at the screen to see the dejected, hollow expression painted across Darcy's face.

'I know how you feel mate.' Perhaps now he understood why he could relate to Darcy.

'_Sniff, sniff.'_

A sharp sob to his right broke the piercing silence in the cinema. Turning rather apprehensively towards his right, he was greeted by the sight of Makino sobbing into a fistful of tissues.

Apparently, he was not the only one to remember the painful memory of that rainy night.

'I'm so sorry Domyouji. I didn't mean to hurt you that night.'

'Err…listen Makino, what happened then is all in the past now, so don't think about it.'

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Makino's next reaction created a stir in the dark cinema as she wailed as wildly as a banshee. Domyouji's eyes widened in horror as he made futile attempts to stifle her sobs. 'OI!! Makino! Look I said it's fine didn't I? We're together now so it's okay, so please, stop crying!'

Makino tentatively removed her hands from her tear-stained faced and stared at her boyfriend with watery eyes. 'B-bu-but I hurt you! I can still remember the look on your face when I left you. You looked so lifeless! That look still eats away at my heart!'

Domyouji felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He didn't know that she had been affected this much by that memory. 'Makino,' he began with a soothing voice. Slowly with his long, slender fingers he tipped her chin up so that she was eye level with him. 'Makino, the most important thing in our relationship is that no matter how many obstacles were thrown in our way, we fought them. Our struggles just strengthened our relationship, just like how Darcy and Elizabeth struggled.'

Fresh tears began to spill from Makino's brown eyes as she held Domyouji's hands in her own. 'Gomen. Totemo gomen nasai (I'm very sorry).'

Bringing her close to his chest, Domyouji rested his chin on her small head. 'Baka,' he scolded gently, 'I said it was fine didn't I?'

'FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!'

Domyouji's eyes widened in shock as Makino looked up sheepishly with a smile, vestiges of her snot still visible on his designer shirt. 'Thank you Domyouji.'

Domyouji clenched his teeth in sheer annoyance, and attempted to ignore the gooey mess at his front. 'Don't mention it.' He replied not wanting her to get into another fit of hysterics.

'Ne, Taro you good for nothing boyfriend! Check out this sweet couple! Why can't you be more like that handsome guy over there?' retorted a shrill voice a few seats in front of them.

'B-but Maki-chan!' It appeared that a high school couple had caught sight of them and had made it so damn obvious to everyone else in the cinema, how considerate Domyouji was, to let his sobbing girlfriend, use his expensive shirt as a hanky.

Embarrassed, Domyouji looked towards their direction, and in an attempt to shut their insufferable gushing, proceeded to glare menacingly at them through the dim lights until they turned back towards the film; frightened.

When her sobbing had ceased, Makino turned towards Domyouji. 'Ne, Domyouji.'

'What?' he answered rather grumpily.

'Do you go…hard?'

'Huh?!' Now naturally, Tsukasa had perfect hearing, well…that's what he'd always thought before he heard this question.

'Well, if you don't go hard, how will we have children?'

Okay, so maybe he hadn't cleaned his ears adequately this morning. But that was impossible as well. He had always been religiously clean.

The next action was perfectly clear; Domyouji needn't a second thought about hearing problems or even hygiene.

Makino grabbed his hands, her eyes shut as she slowly moved his hands towards her chest.

'E-eh, Makino, what are you doing?' came the nervous response as he tried in vain not to stare at the generously exposed chest.

Opening her eyes, Makino turned towards him with a smile and snuggled closer to him, much to his disdain. 'Domyouji, touch my heart. It only beats for you.' Domyouji began to sweat profusely. _Why? Why? Why? _Makino was going to kill him in one blow, glancing down at her he thought to himself, _it's as though she's in a drug-induced trance._

Gently, he removed her grip from his wrist and forced a smile. 'Makino, are you feeling okay today. I mean I've been noticing lately that you're not exactly yourself…maybe you should get checked out yeah?'

Annoyed and embarrassed more so at having been rejected, Makino retaliated in the only way she could; wild hysteria.

'MY BOYFRIEND DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' came the inevitable hysterical wail.

Soon heads from all around the cinema began to turn towards their direction, their eyes boring pure curiosity.

Domyouji unconsciously slapped his hand over his face, ashen faced, cursing himself for his stupidity. In vain he attempted to comfort her. 'Makino, please, shush, look, let's go home okay? I'll buy you ice-cream from your favourite rabbit-cafe place so please stop crying!!'

His begging only made it worse.

'WAHHHHHHHH!! First you refuse my love and now you want to bribe me with ice-cream! YOU WANT ME FAT AND THEN YOU'LL DUMP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

Domyouji could feel the eyes of curiosity bore into his back like a thousand knives. He had never been this humiliated in his entire life. For the second time, he found himself yelling bloody murder at the other occupants of the room.

'OI! OI! OI! KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES ON THE SCREEN OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ALL DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!!!!!!' Almost immediately, everyone's heads snapped back to the screen as though they hadn't seen anything disturbing.

Finally Domyouji turned to the hysterical, sobbing girl.

'_Grrr….if she doesn't kill me later, she'll kill me now with the finishing blow. Okay Tsukasa, must not succumb to temptations, must not let her make me. You're not a man if you take advantage of a sick person!'_

To appease her and cease her relentless wailing, Domyouji grabbed her hand and shut his eyes tightly. 'Okay, let me touch your heart.' He whispered.

Almost immediately, the waterworks ceased. Makino smiled slyly and slowly began to slip his hand through the openings of her blouse. Domyouji cringed and gritted his teeth.

'_Okay, calm down. Calm down. Must not succumb! Here it comes…THINK UNPLEASANT THOUGHTS! THINK UNPLEASANT THOUGHTS! THINK UNPLEASANT THOUGHTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!'_

Slowly, Domyouji's fingers came into contact with smooth flesh. His fingers twitched with guilt as he thought about the sin he was about to commit. Soon enough his open palm was stretch above her breast and he could feel the rapid beating of her heart. Domyouji cringed and immediately removed his hand from her chest.

'Did you feel it?'

Domyouji blushed a boyish red and turned away. 'Yes.'

Makino smiled and turned to the front to resume watching the film, just as they had originally intended to do on their date.

And if that was the least of his worries, it happened again. Just when he thought they had found some peace it happened again. One hour into the film, Domyouji was shaken from his stupor by a painful groan.

'Oi Makino? Are you alright?'

The only response was a painful silence before Makino rose unsteadily and scrambled up the dimly lit stairs, falling down several times before crawling towards the exit.

'Oi Makino!' Domyouji broke into chase, following her into the toilets despite noticing he had entered the ladies room. Ignoring the inquisitive looks from the other female occupants, Domyouji watched her stumble into an empty cubicle.

'Makino! Are you okay?!' Domyouji yelled banging on the cubicle door.

His yelling was met by a series of painful moans and groans. By this time he was worried.

'Makino, if you don't open this door, I'm going to break it down!'

'DON'T!!' came the shrill answer. 'I'm fine, but…'

'But…?' he repeated worried.

'Anou…Domyouji, I need you to do me a favour. I've run out of pads. I need you to run down to the chemist and buy me a packet, immediately! Please! It's serious!' Makino whispered sheepishly.

'…Pads…?' Domyouji repeated with a baffled and inquisitive look on his face.

And that was how he ended up, in front of the nearest drug store annoyed, infuriated and close to inflicting pain to the annoying drug store manager.


	5. Chapter 5 Cramps, periods, pads and

**Explaining PMS**

**Authors' Note**

Okay, okay…so we lied – this will not be the last chapter! We're praying that the next chapter will be the last though – this chapter was hella long and it took so much planning and editing too! We're truly sorry for the annual updates…there are definite drawbacks in being a college student especially when it's your final year this year (Angel's Final Year!) as for devil (Well I just recently transferred into another degree hence I've inevitably added more years of study in my life – nooo!) so we know that this excuse isn't good enough…but we can't thank our loyal readers enough – you're enthusiasm was awesome guys so here it is: a superrrrrrrrrr LONG-ASS chapter for you all!

Once again – shout out to all our reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** Hana Yori Dango, its story and characters all belong to Kamio-san

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **Cramps, periods, pads and tampons…**_**ahh the restricted world of women**_

_Pink_

It was all his eyes would consent to as he stood in the female hygiene aisle, listening to the pathetic prattles of the drug-store manager.

'Sir, if you don't tell me what you're looking for, I cannot be of any assistance.'

If he hadn't been sent on this urgent errand, he wouldn't even have contemplated twice about hitting this annoying bastard…but no, Tsukushi desperately needed _those items_, and he would find them…at least he hoped he would find them – no thanks to that annoying manager.

'Sir. Please, it would be easier if you could just tell me what you were looking for? It would make things a lot faster.' Tsukasa i frowned. 'And perhaps a little…easier for you sir!' the manager squeaked out meekly.

Tsukasa could feel the familiar twitch on an erupted vein throbbing, pulsating above his temple.

_Red _

He had had enough of the incessant rambling.

'DON'T YOU F**KING TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M DOMYOUJI TSUKASA! I CAN EVEN SHUT DOWN THIS PATHETIC DRUG STORE DOWN AND PUT YOU OUT OF A JOB!'

With a high-pitched squeal and a frightened last glance, the manager scrambled as fast as his stocky legs would allow him towards the storeroom.

'That's right! Be gone with you!'

Breathing heavily, Tsukasa shut his eyes. He really hated to do this and knew he'd regret it later, but an emergency was an emergency, and if he didn't do this now he wouldn't know what to do later.

Fishing out his cell phone, his fingers naturally dialed the familiar numbers and waited in disgrace for the receiver to pick up.

'_My, my, my Tsukasa, calling while you're on a date, really now, you should know better than that.__'_ The playful voice of the receiver answered.'_Even a dumbass would know that the proper protocol of a date specifies that phone calls during a date. Period. Phone calls to hot, attractive and handsome friends DURING a DATE are a violation of the code.'_

Tsukasa cringed in humiliation and gritted his teeth.

'Look, Sojiro, don't F**K around…I'mobligedtoaskforyouradvice.'

'_Huh? Speak Japanese dude, I don't understand your virgin gibberish.'_

Breathe Tsukasa. Breathe.

Shutting his eyes, Tsukasa repeated his dreaded inquiry.

'Look Sojiro, I hate that of all people I'm asking you…but I feel obliged to ask you for your advice since you claim to be the more experienced of us all.'

With a defeated sigh, Tsukasa waited for what was coming; and bowed to the inevitable.

'_AHA! I knew you couldn't resist my charms. This is the very day to get pissed till I'm out cold and to make love like there's no tomorrow-'_

'Oi, oi! That's not the point -' in vain Tsukasa attempted to interject but his playboy friend had other ideas.

'_To think, that FINALLY the day you call and concede brings tears to my eyes. May I hear you repeat it once more?'_

'What? NO! LISTEN - '

Nevertheless, Sojiro continued,_ 'Actually that's not important. You've asked me for tips, so I'll give them to you. Listen well Tsukasa. The key to any girl's desire is to manipulate her heart. Take her out shopping, compliment her frequently and then, hehehe, and then push her gently to the limit. Start slowly at her lips and work your way to her jugular until you reach her décolletage; they're sensitive there you know. While you're exploring with your lips your hands should be…'_

Tsukasa listened to his friend's slightly R-rated advice, turning every shade of red each time his advice digressed a different and irrelevant level. 'My hands should be where. Wait. No, no urghhh..STOP Sojiro, you're not even listening!'

'_And then you let her straddle your legs…'_

'THAT'S IT SOJIRO! GET AKIRA ON THE PHONE NOW!'

'_Akira…what huh?' _replied the confused playboy, before the boy in question made an attempt to grab the phone.

Tsukasa sighed as he listened to his two best friends grapple and tussle over the phone. Any minute and he would've reacted, and in such a public place. The humiliation. The red blush that shrouded his defined cheekbones was still very present much to his disdain.

'_Hello? Tsukasa? Gerroff me Sojiro!'_ Obviously the latter had won in the struggle and had to make do listening to Sojiro mope sulkily next to him.

'Akira, I'm going to ask you since that good for nothing Sojiro won't even hear me out.' He began with a roll of his eyes before continuing, 'Look, I'm going to keep this short since it's an emergency, but to cut a long story short, Makino's sent me on an errand after some bloody stupid date. Do you know – that girl had the audacity to humiliate me in front of everyone I - '

'_Wait! Tsukasa, I'm not sure I'm comprehending the situation here. Errand? What?'_

Caught off guard at almost giving away the fact that HE Domyouji Tsukasa was humiliated in public, Tsukasa backpedaled. 'My bad. I'm digressing from the point.' He began congratulating himself for the evasive tactic. 'Okay, presently, Makino has locked herself in the cinema's toilet and from the sounds she's uttering, I'm positive she's in pain. So she's sent on an errand to the nearest drugstore to buy her some products. Although I'm not too sure what they are.'

Obviously, Akira knew exactly what these products were, but he wouldn't let Domyouji know that. No. It was best to let the boy figure it himself. _'So. What are these so-called products Tsukasa_?' Akira asked almost slyly.

'She muttered something about pads…but I'm not sure that's exactly a word.' Domyouji frowned and mused in recollection, 'She must have been confused…or maybe somewhat delirious. Maybe she meant fads; I mean fad is definitely a word.'

Over the other side of the phone, the wavy-haired playboy could not contain his annoyance as he listened to the senseless ramblings of his friend, but since he was not able to physically face the ramifications of Tsukasa's wrath, it was all the more reason to make the poor boy suffer. Period. Suffer a little more that was.

'_Hmmm… okay…say she did say to get her some 'Fads', but exactly what exactly what would these 'Fads' entail the use of? Can you think of anything?'_

Tsukasa scratched his head at Akira's words. What type of 'Fads' would the race of women need when in severe mood swings, accompanied by stomachaches, dark eye bags and …OH MY GOSH he'd figured it out.

'HEMORRHOID CREAM!' he yelled into the phone cradling it onto his shoulder as he ran to the specified aisle, fingers running down the plethora of hemorrhoid creams.

Silence ensued over the receiver following his sudden outburst.

'_WHAT?'_ came the inevitable reply from Akira. '_What the hell are you on about Tsukasa?'_

'My dear friend I've figured it out!' Tsukasa's eyes glistened. 'Makino has been sporting rather unattractive eye bags these past few weeks, either from work or having to miss me…though I'd like to assume it is the latter."

Akira rolled his eyes.

'Anyway, so I heard from Tsubaki one day that apparently hemorrhoid cream does wonders to eye bags and that a majority of girls use it nowadays, hence it is a fad.' He ended triumphantly, with his oh-so-familiar look of arrogance.

'_Sometimes I wonder if I should really bother.'_ Akira sighed dejectedly over the receiving end. Now was probably not the best time to rebuke him violently, after all, Domyouji Tsukasa wasn't exactly the brightest man, but perhaps this was a particular exception.

'And what's that supposed to mean.' Tsukasa demanded into the phone the familiar twitching of his vein beginning to activate automatically.

'_Tsukasa do you even know what a hemorrhoid is?' _

'Well if you paid attention to me earlier you would have heard that hemorrhoid cream is a type of _Fad_ that women use to rid their eye bags. So a hemorrhoid is therefore essentially the more scientific term of eye bag.'

Slaps on foreheads could be heard on the other end.

'_Tsukasa a hemorrhoid is NOT a freaking eye bag_.' Akira gritted his teeth as Sojiro guffawed heartily beside him.

'It's…it's not?"

Akira sighed dejectedly and preceded the arduous task of explaining the wonders of hemorrhoids.

Almost immediately Tsukasa dropped the hemorrhoid cream he had so proudly held his hand in disgust and backed away.

'Y-y-you have to rub t-that…t-there…and you gotta…' Tsukasa shivered from trauma and fiddled nervously with his fingers.

'_Tsukasa have you always been this inarticulate?_' Akira grinned rather evilly, amusement reigning king in his voice. '_Anyhow now do you understand that maybe hemorrhoid cream is perhaps NOT what you're searching for?'_

"Mother F**Ker! Tsukushi has hemorrhoids! Wha-'

"_Oi Tsukasa be reasonab-'_

'That's just freaking disgusting! What kind of fad is tha-'

'_TSUKASA JUST SHUT THE F**K UP AND LISTEN!_' Of course such situations as these certainly didn't merit a fine vintage and this certainly was an exception, especially for the habitually composed Akira who seldom swore. '_Tsukasa please be a little more reasonable for once in your life and maybe, just maybe, practice the subservience of our friendship and listen to me!'_

Tsukasa's incoherent mumblings indicated to Akira that the curly-haired had acquiesced at his request.

'_Look Tsukasa I need to know whether or not you're standing in the female hygiene aisle, or at least anywhere near it.' _

'Huh? Female hygiene? That's where that darn manager took me before he began berating me about what I the GREAT Domyouji Tsukasa should do - the nerve of the guy!'

'_Yea, that's great all but you're not exactly alleviating the situation here. Just tell me are you in the damn aisle or not.'_ The Mimasaka heir growled.

'Gee Akira, since when were you so grouchy?' Tsukasa replied eyes narrowing in annoyance.

'_Trained only by the best.'_

'I can't believe you're giving me credit for that.'

'_Just answer the damn question – are you in the aisle now?_' Akira ignored his friend's expletives having already been accustomed to his tradition of colourful word choice.

'Yes, I'm here. Now what? What am I supposed to be looking for?'

'_What else are you supposed look for in the_….' Akira murmured, before deciding to implement a little more damage. '_Alright Tsukasa, are you perhaps seeing anything pink?'_

'The whole freaking aisle is pink!'

'_Excellent. That's what I wanted to hear. You're exactly where you need to be._'

Tsukasa scowled distastefully. 'So are you going to tell me exactly what I need to be looking for or are you just going to let me stand here before I start scratching my soiled eyes out?'

'_Tsukasa_,' Akira began, '_have you always been so damn oblivious to your surroundings_?'

'Huh?'

'_You're such an dunce that you probably haven't even noticed that you've been staring right into the answer you need.'_

'What was that?' Tsukasa barked into the receiver. 'Speak up, you're a little inaudible here.'

Sighing, Akira rolled his eyes, their work was definitely cut out for them, '_Listen Tsukasa we'll be there in 5 minutes…max. So for the time being use this time wisely and find what you're searching for…it shouldn't be too hard for you_.'

'So, what I'm just going to stand here for 5 bloody minutes in this disgusting sea of pink before my eyes drop out my sockets?'

'_If life depends upon it yes_.' Came the jovial reply, much to the chagrin of Tsukasa.

'I hate you. Some friend you are.'

'_No you'll thank me for this later_.' And in spiteful revenge, the Mimasaka heir couldn't help but stab into the wound… even more so.

'_By the way, did Makino perhaps exploit her sexual innuendos or offer you any of her sexual services?_'

'W-what-what are you spouting Akira?' Tsukasa wrung his fingers nervously. 'She did nothing

of the sort.

'_Then perhaps YOU took advantage of her flurried state…_'

'Now see here, let me set YOU straight. She embarrassed me! The nerve of that girl! She made me touch her…' Tsukasa threw his free hand in the air in frustration before clasping it onto his mouth, realizing he had just given into submission.

'_And there he goes_,' Akira cackled clapping his hands in triumph,' _almost as good as an admission_!'

'You're evil! Akira, wait till I get my hands on you.'

'_Ho, ho, that's a bit rich coming from someone who got himself in this sticky situation.'_

'Don't take the pleasure of basking in my situation Akira unless you want an early death wish.'

'_It was never in my intentions to do so.'_

'I hate you.'

'_See you later Tsukasa.'_

Tsukasa scowled, veins throbbing in action.

* * *

'She has to put that _WHERE_?'

Almost twenty minutes had elapsed since their phone conversation and Tsukasa had painfully succumbed to the frequent and curious stares of female onlookers, which by the way he had scared off in Domyouji Fashion. His 'so-called-best friends' had nonchalantly breezed in after a seemingly long detour…in which led to the inevitable: cruising around their usual scene in blasé fashion, thus consequently increasing their number of stubborn conquests. Of course this transpired, while HE, the Great Domyouji had stood there much to his chagrin staring at an aisle of pink. Needless to say, he had discovered that this particular _rendez vous_ of theirs, was, merely blatant revenge for his ignorance.

After what seemed like 5 minutes of berating them in volatile fashion, using only a plethora of colourful words that he could concoct, Tsukasa thought he was ready to be introduced to the world of women. Of course he couldn't imagine what the duo had install for him, especially after Sojiro had merrily shoved a pack of tampons under his nose whilst concurrently explaining the directions of its use.

…which of course had led to this current predicament.

'She has to do what with it? NO – There is no WAY I'm letting this thing called a tampon – take the virginity of Makino – no way in hell!'

'If you could be a little less blunt please Tsukasa, a tampon does NOT take the virginity of a woman!' Akira hissed aware of the increasing onlookers.

'Hey look! They come in sizes. Ultra Thin, Regular, Medium Flow…the list goes on!' Sojiro marveled in awe before the shelves of tampons.

"Really Sojiro, you're not exactly helping the situation here.' Akira scowled at his friend's immaturity.

'Doesn't help to look does it?' The latter grinned evilly. 'Besides size does matter especially if it involves the _flow _in Makino's situation.'

'I guess so…though I don't think she's a tampon type of girl.' Akira murmured surveying the rows of tampons.

Tsukasa growled in annoyance. He had hoped that his friends would be kind enough to assist him in this quandary, and yet to have the tables be turned on him was truly evil. Clearly he had not been invited into this conversation. 'Both of you realize that you have yet to assist in my finding the answer.'

'And the answer being…' Sojiro raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

'Well that's the freaking point! All you did was just shove a freaking pack of tampons under my nose whilst telling me that this certain product will take the virginity of my girlfriend. Yes I can really see that helping me find the answer.'

'For the LAST time Tsukasa, a tampon does NOT take the virginity of a woman! Get that through your head!' Akira exclaimed, all the while shaking a pack of tampons in front of Tsukasa spitefully.

Administrating a look of disapproval, Tsukasa savagely snatched the pack and shoved it back onto the shelf in disgust.

'Alright let's say that a tampon does not take the virginity of a woman…'

'Which it doesn't!'

'WHAT,' Tsukasa enunciated, 'if Makino doesn't even like wearing tampons.' He folded his arms across his broad chest, a smug expression hanging off his facial features.

'Simple.' Sojiro replied picking up a small pink and white striped packet, 'it's called, PADS', he enunciated.

Snatching the packet, Tsukasa peered onto the label.

'Libra Invisible Pads with Aloe Vera.' He read before peering up at his companions. 'And this helps me how?'

The duo let out an exasperated sigh; this was definitely more than they had bargained for. Tsukasa wasn't exactly the brightest person they knew, heck he could even been classified as a moron, but this time he was definitely far more removed from this element than first perceived.

'Tsukasa how much do you really know about woman.' Sojiro queried with much reinforced exasperation.

'More than enough, I can say. I mean I don't want to cross unnecessary boundaries.' Tsukasa paused in thought before throwing them a knowledgeable glance. 'There's a limit as to how much a guy should pry.'

'Really.' Akira narrowed his eyes, skepticism, ringing true in his voice. 'So I take it you've heard of Menstruation or Period.'

'O-o-of course I have.' Tsukasa recoiled slightly as though someone had shoved something distasteful in front on him. 'It's not something I'd like to discuss…' He glanced around before whispering, 'It's not something I'd like to discuss publicly.'

'Tsukasa,' Sojiro began while Akira sighed dejectedly, 'look where we are. We're standing in the female's hygiene aisle, as if that's not public enough for you.'

'Yea but we're not doing anything wrong.'

'This IS considered WRONG!'

'Alright,' Akira interjected, snatching the packet of pads Sojiro was holding, 'Tsukasa do you know what these are? They're definitely NOT a fad.'

Tsukasa stared at them with blatant ignorance.

'Okay…' Akira trailed shutting his eyes briefly, 'can you explain to us what you know about menstruation?'

'Well,' Tsukasa cringed slightly before taking a breath, 'all I know is that it's a monthly cycle for women, it has something to do with fertility and there's a hell of a lot of blood!'

'Well at least he's not as obtuse as first thought.' Sojiro muttered to Akira. Tsukasa shot him a dangerous look.

'Do you know where the blood comes from…'

'Arghh!' Tsukasa yelled frantically, 'details, details! I know alright - we don't have to go there.'

'We kind of have to if I'm explaining to you what a pad is…anyway as you pointed out there's a lot of blood, yes? 'Akira paused. 'So of course you need some sort of err…. absorbency to obstruct the amount of flow…hence the purpose of the pad or tampon.' He finished rather meekly

Once more they found themselves victims to the blank stare of Domyouji Tsukasa.

'Maybe you should consider explaining this to him at a more elementary level.' Sojiro whispered, phone in hand and texting at frantic speed. 'It'd be the safest option.'

Akira shot him a look of disbelief, 'Sojiro what the hell are you doing? I do hope you're not calling one of your pathetic conquests because we have more pressing matters to tend to.'

'Well after much deliberation, I believe that I should call in the reinforcements, as this seems to fit the criteria for back-up help.' The latter piped.

'Thanks for the input.' Akira rolled his brown eyes, 'Okay Tsukasa, a pad is something a female applies on their undergarment, to inhibit the flow of their period. Make sense?'

'So, basically, a pad is a giant adult nappy for women.'

Sweat drops ensued following Tsukasa's statement.

'Well, when you put it that way, it does sound a little off-putting but yes it sort of is.' Akira scratched his head in thought, 'But there's always the alternate option of using a tampon…'

'NO! Pads it is…not matter how repulsive they are…' came the inevitable reply.

'Alright then, now that you've chosen your choice, which one are you going to choose?' Akira pondered observing the rows of pads. 'I mean they come in levels of different levels of absorbency.'

'Um, hang on…why are we getting Makino these certain items again?'

Sojiro sighed, 'My gawd Tsukasa, have you not been listening?'

'Well you guys kept jumping from one topic to the other, each of them digressing from the other - how the hell am I supposed figure things out!'

'We if you could just keep up with what we're saying then maybe you'd figure it out!'

'What did you - '

'Enough,' interjected Akira, ever the mediator, 'Okay Tsukasa, from our diagnosis, we very much believe that Makino has her period. Comprehending the situation?'

The Curly-haired heir nodded.

'Okay now, which type of pad are you going to get her?'

'Erghhh! How the hell am I supposed to differentiate what absorbency Makino needs just from the painful sounds she's made?' Tsukasa scowled clutching his forehead.

'Not to worry! I've taken care of that!' Sojiro grinned, slapping Tsukasa heartily on the back. 'Yuuki-chan finished work just a few minutes ago so she should be here right abou…AH there's she is, right on time!'

The petite frame of Matsuoka Yuuki magically materialized before them. Had Tsukasa not composed his happiness he would've leaped for joy, praising the god-sent angel before him.

'Yuuki-chan! You couldn't have picked a better time for dropping by on this unfortunate predicament! Thank you.' Sojiro sauntered towards the petite girl enveloping her into an affectionate hug.

A light pink blush shrouded over her pale cheeks. 'That's okay; you said the matter was urgent.' She paused. '…Something regarding Tsukushi?'

'Well…'

Sojiro and Akira glanced at Tsukasa who turned a bright shade of red.

'Well you see, Tsukasa here is playing the romantic role of a doting boyfriend…in that he's buying his damsel in distress some sanitary napkins to tide her over.'

Tsukasa scowled unhappily.

'I don't quite get it…' Yuuki scratched her head, 'Why exactly am I needed?'

'Well my dear,' Sojiro affectionately ruffled Yuuki who in response pouted rather cutely, 'seeing as you're Tsukushi's best friend, you should - '

'Know what pads she typically wears that is,' Tsukasa interjected arms akimbo.

Yuuki turned red.

'Tsukasa please,' Akira reprimanded wincing, 'Must you be so blasé about such details,' he paused, 'especially in front of a lady!'

'Sorry,' Tsukasa apologized rolling his eyes.

'Just ignore him,' Sojiro glared at the latter, 'Anyway, what do you recommend for our dear weed? I'm sure you're familiar with her cycle and er…what day she's in. So would she perhaps like some pads or..' Sojiro glanced spitefully at Tsukasa, 'Or would these nice tampons do?'

'NOT those!' Tsukasa hissed angrily.

'Well,' Yuuki chewed her lip in thought, 'I know Tsukushi's not a fan of tampons…'

Tsukasa sighed in relief.

'And I know it's early in her cycle so…' Yuuki picked up a pack of super absorbent pads, 'These should do the trick!'

Yuuki handed them to the ecstatic Tsukasa and gasped when Sojiro swooped her into a hug.

'We owe you one Yuuki-chan - you have NO idea the torment we've been subjected to just explaining these things to Tsukasa!'

'Hey!' came the latter.

'Anyway,' Akira turned to Tsukasa, 'Now that you've got the pads, shouldn't you go purchase them now.'

'Well, I..' Tsukasa shuffled his feet awkwardly, 'I mean, now that I know what these things are for, you can't expect me to purchase them publicly! The shame I'd have not as a man but as a Domyouji!'

'You would have gotten them anyway regardless, whether or not Yuuki-chan came or not.' Akira justified.

'B-but!'

Sojiro sighed, 'Yuuki-chan, do you mind?'

'Not at all,' Yuuki replied shaking her head. 'I won't be a second.' She answered as she took the pack from Tsukasa's outstretched hand and retreated to the cashier.

'Happy?'

'Never better.' Tsukasa replied happily as Yuuki returned with their particular purchase in hand.

'Thanks.' Tsukasa grinned as he graciously took the precious item all the while handing money to Yuuki when without warning froze with an expression of sheer shock.

The threesome stared at him curiously.

'Oi, Tsukasa, what's wrong?' Akira queried worriedly shaking the boy from his peculiar stupor.

'SHIT! I forgot about Makino!'

'Well DUH!' Sojiro responded.

Tsukasa glared at him, 'What time is it?'

Yuuki glanced at her watched, 'It's now 12:45.'

'Arghhhh!' Tsukasa pulled at his hair, 'I've left Makino in the toilet for over half an hour! She's going to kill me!'

Sojiro and Akira guffawed heartily.

'You think this is funny?' Tsukasa hissed, 'Especially since she's a little kooky, who knows what she'll do to me!'

'Well…you know she does have her period.' Sojiro quipped.

'Ack! I'm going now.' Tsukasa yelled jogging before stopping. 'Wait… what's Makino's period got to do with this?'

'Arghhhh!' Akira yelled, hands sliding down his chiseled jaw, 'her period has everything to do with what's happening with her you fool!'

'Wait. What?'

The three sighed helplessly.

'Um,' Sojiro interjected, 'Makino?'

'Oh right!'

They watched in both sheer amusement and exasperation as the boy ran to his beloved, the precious item visibly swinging in hand despite curious glances from onlookers.

Akira sighed, 'This is going to a lot harder than first perceived.'


End file.
